


In Vino Veritas

by BoydTheReaver



Series: Fall With The Petals Universe [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fall With The Petals Universe, Fluff, Teen Romance, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yukiko Is A Phantom Thief, remember kids don't drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Yukiko mentally reminds herself to never again give Chie alcohol again for as long as she lives.





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you know how Fall With The Petals has its own series? Time to capitalize on that.
> 
> This is basically a fluffy one-shot I had in mind to accompany the Fall With The Petals continuity… basically, it’s where I keep any one-shots or smut there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Saferoom – ???_

Phoenix decided to make a mental note from this point onwards to never buy Ultimate Amazake drinks ever again.

It was honestly her own preparation that was her undoing, wasn’t it? Determination to steal Kamoshida’s heart and not wanting to be expelled honestly prompted that sort of thing, and what was a better way to recover health and magic than through loads upon loads of fizzy drinks? She had a decent allowance from the Inn, after all.

So when Dragon ended up drunk from Ultimate Amazake, it was funny for about, ohhh… five minutes or so. Seeing her new best friend like this was honestly gut-bustingly funny, but seeing her go on tirade after tirade of “shitty adults” and “stupid idiots” made the Phantom Thieves come to the sullen realization that she was in no shape to continue investigating the castle. And they were close as it is to reaching Kamoshida’s treasure.

“Yukikooooooooooooooo… you tickleeeeeeeeee…”

“That’s enough out of you, Dragon.”

The brunette Phantom Thief whined loudly as she was helped by Skull and Panther onto the couch of the safe room. Giggling happily, Dragon seemed completely oblivious to Skull, Panther and Mona’s exasperation.

“Damn it all, what the eff was in those drinks?” Skull inquired. “You didn’t happen to get booze, did’ja Phoenix?”

 _Definitely not,_ Phoenix thought. She checked for damn sure and was quite confident that there were no booze contents within the drink. Though that said, she made a mental note to ban this crap from ever being bought again; it was just far too debilitating for everyone else’s focus if they were drunk as a skunk.

“Well, regardless,” Mona sighed. “We’ll let her rest here for the time being and keep watch outside. Make sure she doesn’t’ do anything stupid, got it Phoenix?”

As Phoenix nodded in response, Panther sighed loudly. “God, _this_ must be what it’s like to have a hangover…”

And indeed, the three other Phantom Thieves went outside, meanwhile, Dragon was giggling like a doofus, her face beet red from the Asian flush, her natural brown hair slightly disheveled as she waved goofily to Phoenix.

“Yukikoooooooo… c’mooooooooooon…” Dragon pouted loudly. “Why wontcha play with meeeeeeee?”

Dragon simply sighed in exasperation. “Chie, you’re drunk. Get some rest.”

“But I don’t wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.” Dragon whined. “Doing rest is sho _boring.”_

As Phoenix brought up a seat and sat down, she felt the increasing desire to massage her aching temple. Chie, on the other hand, began giggling maniacally before turning to her friend.

“You wanna know wha’s _else_ is sho boring?” Dragon slurred. “Boys. They’re _always_ sho mean, an’ aggressive, and dey always get in yer face…”

“But girls? Girls don’ have that problem,” Dragon yawned sleepily, clearly getting tired. “Like you, Yukiko. Yer so pretty, and _cute_ , and feminine, and yer _everything_ I wish I was… you deserve a good boyfriend… or girlfriend.”

Wait… what?

As Phoenix felt her cheeks light up in fire, Dragon merely giggled drunkenly, cupping her mouth together. “Sho c’mon over ‘ere. I wanna tell you a secret…”

A… secret? Phoenix felt her cheeks continue to burn, and every part of her mind fought angrily to stay where she was and let Dragon wander off in her own drunken reverie. But damn, if she wasn’t tempted. Stumbling over to where Dragon was, she immediately smelled a toxic scent from her breath – despite the lack of alcohol in Ultimate Amazake, it still _smelled_ like booze.

“What is it?”

Phoenix was really afraid over what Dragon would say next. Instead, Dragon simply giggled and did something she’d never expect in a million years: kiss her on the cheek.

“I love you, shilly.”

Love?

No, that wasn’t right. Even if she did develop feelings for Chie, there was no _way_ she’d have feelings for her. Her, the same girl who not only couldn’t object to her life’s railroading by her parents, but the same girl who was put on probation for trying to help a woman from being raped. And yet, Chie was so insistent that he’d be… with her?

That almost seemed to fantastical to be true. But as Chie continued to rant, it became clear.

“Ish basically love at first shight, Yukiko,” Chie slurred. “Yer sho beautiful, kind, and lovely, and I’ve _always_ had a crush on you from day one. I know ish crazy to fall in love in just ten days, but… ish true. Yer speshul, Yukiko.”

As Yukiko felt her cheeks burn, Chie giggled airily.

“Well, shleep tight…” Chie grinned, suddenly feeling tired. “I love you, Yukiko…”

And in a matter of a minute, Chie was out like a light.

Did… did Chie really love her? Was that true?

Yukiko gave a sad smile and looked at the empty can of Ultimate Amazake. She threw it away in frustration.

* * *

_April 18 th, 2016 – Kamoshida’s Palace, Saferoom – ???_

“Ugh… I feel like _shit…”_

Dragon pouted, rubbing her forehead exhaustedly, as Skull, Panther, Mona and Phoenix stood over her.

“Well, I guess that’s a hangover for you,” Panther smiled. “Anyway, shall we get a move on? Now that Dragon’s recovered, we should try to reach for the treasure today.”

“Seconded!” Ryuji nodded. “We’re gonna bring Kamoshida down!”

And just like that, the group left the saferoom, leaving only Dragon and Phoenix alone. Dragon subsequently blushed.

“Um… Phoenix,” Dragon whispered. “I… I didn’t do anything embarrassing, did I…?”

Phoenix sighed to herself, before smiling and shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it, Dragon. You didn’t.”

Dragon expressed her relief happily after that. As they walked out of the saferoom, Phoenix was almost unconscious of her holding hands with Dragon… only Dragon didn’t seem to mind at all, for some inexplicable reason to the group.

Inexplicable to everyone but her, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember kids, the moral of the story is that booze makes you gay af


End file.
